Why
by Astrawberry11
Summary: Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song... All Austin wanted to know was why ... GIVE IT A TRY :) One shot .


_the wind blowing whispering Ally's name ..._

_my only question was _

_why ... _

**Austin's POV**

_she's gone ... Ally my best friend , partner , and lover is gone and she will never come back _, I thought .

We are all gathered in her home town everything to me was a _blur _

looked over to Trish and Dez ,

_crying was all I heard I couldn't take it anymore _

_that night I sang her a beautiful song ... _

_she walked away in the middle of a song _

_and that was the last time I ever saw her again ..._

_I didn't even tell her I loved her with all my heart .._

_or even goodbye..._

_**It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light **_

_It must've been in a place so dark , she couldn't feel the light ..._

**flashback **

_that day I saw her back against the door , curled her knees to her chest , and put her head down ... started crying ..._

_**Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud**_

_I kept reaching for her to tell me whats wrong all she would do was smile and say ..._

**flashback **

_" I'm Fine "..._

Now I'm here the day horrible tragic day , trying to reach her over that stormy cloud

_**Now here we are gathered in our little hometown**_

_family members of hers , friends , and enemies are all gathered in our little hometown ..._

_trying to stop the tears from coming _

_Austin its ok , you need to set her free , _I thought

**flashback **

_" Hey Austin , you won't need me anymore " , she told me _

_" I will always need you Ally " , I told her , while looking at her watery beautiful _

_we were hugging now and I heard her whisper something in my ear ... _

_" Your gonna have to set me free Austin someday ... I will miss you " , she whispered _

_hoping I didn't hear , but I did _

_I never knew why she said that until ..._

this happened she's gone ... forever

_**This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd **_

_she would never draw a crowd like this ... just not her death ..._

**flashback **

_" Hey Austin .. do you think people will care if I was gone ? " , she told me _

_" Ally yes I know they would because i would " , I told her and smiled _

_that's when we had our first kiss ... magical I would say _

the memory brings more tears and my mind keeps saying

_stay strong .. Austin because we know Ally would want you to be ... _

_**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**_

_why... that's all I want to know and I keep asking ... _

_**Was there anything I could have said or done?**_

_was there anything I could have said to her or done ... _

_anything ..._

_love ..._

_hurt ..._

_pain ..._

_I'm just heartbroken _

_**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**_

_I never knew or had clue she was crying for help ..._

_she never spoke of it ..._

_ever _

_**A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong**_

_she had a troubled soul , but I would never know what went wrong only god would know ..._

_**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song**_

_she left that night when I sang her the song ... left in the middle of a song .._

_never would think that was the last time I will see her face ..._

_**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old **_

_In my mind I keep her frozen as the seventeen year old girl _

_I loved ... and forever _

_kissed ..._

_lost ... _

_**Roundin' third to score the winning run**_

_I remember her rounding third to score in baseball trying to win _

I laugh at the memory

**flashback **

_she hit the ball with the bat she looked around for me _

_" Ally run go " , I told her _

_and she ran trying to score the winning run _

_I smiled _

_**You always played with passion no matter what the game**_

_she always played with passion no matter if she lost it was just a game ... _

_**When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun**_

_when she first sang and took the stage , she shined just like the sun _

_she was beautiful _

_she loved music _

_she would say _

**flashback **

_" Music means everything to me Austin ... it lets me escape the fears and the demons " , she told me _

_I looked at her and hugged her for dear life at the moment I knew she was slipping fast _

_**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**_

_why ..._

_why ..._

_I'm trying to find out why she slipped out of my arms ..._

_**And was there anything I could have said or done?**_

_was there hope .. love .. anything I could have said or done _

_to make her come back , but ..._

_it's too late _

_**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**_

_never knew her cry for help ..._

_never told her secrets to me ... _

_especially her dark secrets ..._

_**A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong**_

_she had a troubled soul , but god only knows what really went wrong ..._

_I would never ever even know why .._

_just please Ally .._

_please ..._

_tell me ... _

_why _

_**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song**_

_why did she leave the stage in the middle of a song .._

_my song that I was going to sing to her _

_..._

_please ..._

_god ..._

_I need her to come back ... _

_I love her so much .. it hurts ..._

_why ..._

_**Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze**_

_the oak tress are swayin' in the early autumn breeze as tears fall down my face ..._

_**The golden sun is shining on my face**_

_the sun is shining on my face ..._

_**The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing**_

_the thoughts I hear was the hardest..._

_**This old world really ain't that bad a place**_

_is it ... _

_**Oh, why? There's no comprehending**_

_why ..._

_why ..._

_why ..._

_**And who am I to try to judge or explain?**_

_I keep trying to explain to myself it was just a dream ..._

_but it wasn't _

_**Oh, but I do have one burning question**_

_I have a burning question to ask her ..._

_if she was here ..._

_**Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?**_

_I whisper in the wind hoping she would hear _

_" Ally who told you life wasn't worth the fight .. who told you " ! , I scream at nothing but the wind _

_**They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried**_

_they were all wrong ... they lied ..._

_now she's gone out of my life ..._

_I cry and we cry _

**flashback **

_" Hey Mom , I'm gonna head to Ally's house " , I told her , but she grabbed me and sat me down _

_" Austin ... honey " , she said with tears down her face _

_something was wrong there was a pain in my chest _

_" Ally ... she's gone " , she told me _

_" No... NO ! " , I yelled at my parents _

_" Austin she's dead .. she killed herself " , they told me and I screamed them with tears down my face _

_" Your wrong .. all of you are wrong " and I ran as fast as my feet took me too_

_I landed in her house ... went up to her room _

_to find a note _

_Dear Austin ,_

_this is my suicide note ... I'm sorry I just can't anymore _

_please don't hate _

_if you're wondering why _

_please don't there is a good reason_

_I can't tell you I'm sorry and I love you too Austin so much _

_I love you_

_Love ,_

_your lover Ally Dawson _

_I fell to my knees and screamed her name and cried that night I stayed in her bedroom _

_feeling like she's here with me _

_**Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song**_

_I miss you Ally ..._

_why did you walk way from the middle of the song .._

_why _

_**Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song**_

_your beautiful song ..._

that was it I had to set her free , Trish cam up to me

" Austin .. you have to set her free " , she told me and walked away leaving me alone

_"I set you free Ally " , I told the wind _

_and as I was about to walk away I heard a familiar voice... like a whisper in the wind _

_saying _

_" I love you too Austin " ..._

**hey guys another story I thought of I was listening to the song it made me cry , so i hope you like it **

**review :) **


End file.
